1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a camera device having arranged therein a control circuit of a film automatic transfer device, and more specifically to the driving motor control circuit of the film automatic transfer deivce by which the initial three frames auto are transferred and the film winding and rewinding is auto-operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional camera, when a reversible direction motor is employed, either four transistors for electricity or two relays have been widely utilized to operate the motor in the winding and rewinding direction.
Alternatively, by utilizing the counter dial switch associated with the three frame function, the design to transfer 3 frames is complicated, and multiple devices are employed, and consequently, a manufactured cost is very high.